


Be All My Sins Remembered

by sinecure



Series: The Priest!D 'Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinks, Priest-kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While undercover, Rose has some very impure thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be All My Sins Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Be All My Sins Remembered (The first fic of the Priest!D 'Verse series)  
> **Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Romance, smut, fluff, smut, a little smut thrown in.  
> **Summary:** While undercover, Rose has some very impure thoughts.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta and the idea for this fic, and the constant, um, shall we say encouragement?

Rose opened the heavy wooden door to the Doctor's temporary office and peeked around it, making sure he was alone before slipping inside and adjusting her dress. She'd never been overly fond of light summer frocks, but when undercover one had to play the part. At least this time she wasn't a dinner lady or a maid.

He barely glanced up as she approached; his attention was focused on a file of papers, one among many apparently. Others were spread out on his desk in various states of being. She sucked in her lower lip and grinned, looking him over. To say he looked good was the understatement of the century. Black pants, black top... white collar at his neck.

She felt a throb between her legs.

If she'd never had a fantasy about men of the cloth, she might just have to start... so long as they looked like the Doctor.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she headed across the room to his desk, feeling, unaccountably, like a naughty student sent to the principal's office.

She could work with that.

Sighing at her wayward thoughts, knowing nothing would ever come of them, she stopped and peered over the papers strewn everywhere. "Father Smythe."

He glanced at her over his glasses, smirking, and she felt the throbbing grow stronger, pretty sure her nipples were getting hard too.

"I still can't believe you chose to go undercover as a--" she tapped her chin lightly and looked him over. "No, wait, yes, I can, what with your--" she gestured at him.

He frowned and tossed the papers to his desk, mussing his hair with his other hand before looking up at her. "What?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Tearing her eyes from his gorgeous mane, she circled around and sat on the edge of the desk, squinting at the bright sunlight shining through the row of windows on her right. "Your..." she kicked her feet out idly, thunking her shoes on the drawer beneath her, "you know."

"No." His gaze dropped to her feet, brows rising until she stopped kicking the desk. "I don't."

Wondering if he really didn't see it, didn't notice he was doing it, she tilted her head to the side and bit her thumbnail. "Well, you know. Your...?

His eyes settled on her face, unblinking. "I really don't." Then they dipped to her mouth.

"Your messianic complex." While waiting for his response, startled by his unwavering gaze, she bit a little too hard on her nail, and licked the skin to soothe it. His eyes dropped again.

Was it her imagination, or was he more... aware of her today? Oh, if only.

Slipping her finger from her mouth, she counted off her points on them. "The way you sacrifice yourself for everyone else. You think you know what's best for everyone. Your word is law... no higher authority?" Widening her eyes, she placed her hands on the edge of the desk and fought the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. She didn't know what was wrong with her today, or maybe it was him, but for some reason, his every look, every bit of skin, even his hair and glasses, were turning her on.

He reached up to rub the back of his neck and slid his gaze to the panel of windows, watching a bird land on a tree then fly away a moment later with a distant flap of wings.

Laughing, she jumped down from the desk and patted his shoulder. "Did you find anything?"

Frowning at the window, he pulled his glasses off and tossed them on the desk. She felt her heart flutter a little at the loss. He really looked sexy with them on. Closing her eyes for a moment, she willed herself to stop getting turned on by him. Yes, he was handsome. Yes, he was sexy. Yes, he was making her throb, and making her body respond in other ways.

But, that didn't mean she had to let it. Or him? Let him affect her. Yeah, that was what she needed to stop; him affecting her.

"It's just a Ryo, not a Grask like I thought." Running his hands through his hair, he turned his attention back to her. "It's fine, Ryo's are harmless--peaceful even--and I don't have a messianic complex." His face did that cute thing it did when he was offended. All scrunched up and innocent.

She hid a smirk and shrugged, deciding to humor him. "'Course you don't." Shoving thoughts of cute and sexy and Doctor out of her head, she crossed one leg over the other and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Her arousal wasn't any better, it just seemed to be getting worse. She could stop this if she just concentrated harder and--

Oh, who was she kidding? Her knickers were soaked.

The Doctor frowned at her easy dismissal of his words. "I don't," he insisted. "I really don't."

All of her attention was on him, so much so that she barely heard his words. His mouth was moving, and sounds were coming out, and they were sexy-sounding, but she wasn't really paying attention to the actual words, so she couldn't respond when he stopped and looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows in an I'm-listening way.

He sighed and reached out, threading his fingers through hers. They were warmer than usual and she wondered if it had something to do with the sunlight that was also warming the room. Her eyes dropped to their clasped hands, then darted to her other hand when his rose to take it as well. Tightening his fingers around hers, he drew her toward him a little, completely unaware that even these small touches were driving her mental with wanting him.

She hitched in a breath and glanced at his face.

Eyes fixed on her yellow and gold dress, he drew her toward him, tugging slightly harder when she stayed where she was.

She didn't understand what he was doing. "Doctor?"

His thumbs traced patterns on the back of her hand as far as it could reach, and a tingling feeling spread through her, making her stomach muscles flutter and her intimate muscles throb. He had no clue. "Mm?" Tugging more firmly, he neatly knocked her off balance, forcing her forward until she had nowhere else to go but onto the huge leather chair with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bemusement coloring her voice. She tried to catch herself with her hands, but, since he was holding them, that didn't work out too well. Bending one knee, she settled it on the chair, and as soon as it was up there, the Doctor pulled harder, forcing her further up until she was straddling his lap. "What's got in--"

With a small smile and a dark look in his eyes, he released her hands and settled them on her waist, pressing her down against him, down those last few, precious inches she'd been holding back in order to save her dignity. This was definitely not helping her get past her arousal.

A groan escaped her, unbidden, and she was surprised to hear an echoing one from him.

Until she felt the bulge beneath her. That couldn't be what she thought it was. There was something in his pocket. Or-- on his lap. Something he'd forgotten about.

But then his tongue darted out and his eyes lowered to her thighs, partially exposed under the hem of her dress. "Proving I'm no holy figure," he mumbled, sliding his hands down to her thighs. Again, he pressed her down, and she couldn't mistake it this time.

The Doctor was aroused.

Stifling the urge to clap a hand over her mouth and say, 'oh, my god' a few times, she darted her gaze to his and found him watching her.

She suddenly felt like she was touching something she shouldn't, like he _was_ the holy figure he was pretending to be, and she was a sinner for making him feel this way. Trying to climb off his lap proved fruitless however, his fingers were clamped around her legs, and his hips-- oh god, his hips were pressing his erection tighter into the wetness between her legs. Her tongue tripped over the words she'd intended to say and she ended up sounding like the young innocent she was trying to stop imagining herself as. "But... but, you're--"

"I'm what?" he whispered, leaning forward until his mouth was inches from hers. He shifted beneath her, and she had to catch her breath before it deserted her completely.

She ducked her head and swallowed thickly, playing her fingers along the edge of the chair. "Hard." There was no way in hell she could look at him right now. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt hot... not just from arousal this time.

Despite the fact that this was what she'd wanted from him for so long, she tried again to get up.

He let out a chuckle and licked his lips. "Yes, I am." Fingers sliding harder, he used his nails to draw the thin material of her dress up out of his way. His hands were on her bare thighs now, smoothing higher and higher as she fought for breath.

"But, you're a Time Lord, I thought they didn't--"

"Oh, we do, Rose," he assured her, rolling his hips up into her, pressing just there against that specific spot that sent her senses reeling and her body soaring. "We definitely do."

She gasped, settling her hands on either side of the large chair, and smiled a little, not quite at ease yet with what he was doing, but with more confidence than she'd shown up until now. "And you're...?"

"Seducing you, Rose Tyler." Lips curving up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the point of her chin. "Will you let me seduce you?"

Feeling her stomach drop out from under her as her body throbbed in rhythm with his breathing, she chuckled breathlessly. "Perhaps."

As if that was all he'd been waiting for, her grabbed her face and held her still for a hungry kiss, lips sucking at hers, tongue sliding along her teeth, fingers digging into her skin. It was hot and exciting and made her want to melt into a puddle of goo with every sweep of his tongue, every tug of his teeth on her lower lip, every pull of his mouth on hers.

Then he pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes half closed, staring into her face. "Can I interest you in a little naughty shagging?" he breathed.

She blinked at him, certain she'd misheard. The Doctor didn't have sex, and he certainly didn't do it in a church, nor did he do it dressed as a priest, but, oh, god, did she want him to. "What-- you mean here? You want to... _here_?" She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the door. "Someone could walk in--"

"Mm," he agreed, pressing his lips to her jaw, then lower to her neck, trailing little open-mouthed kisses all the way to her shoulder. "And?"

Sitting back, she lifted an eyebrow at him. "We'd get caught."

He simply stared back at her, raising a challenging eyebrow in return.

She continued to worry at her lip, settling her hand on his collar, sliding her finger beneath, caressing the flesh by his Adam's apple. "You're supposed to be a priest," she mumbled, teeth releasing her lip, then retaking it.

"And?" he repeated, eyes on her mouth, watching hungrily--hungrily!--as she nibbled the flesh. He'd never shown her this sort of interest before, and though she found it exciting, it was also a bit unnerving.

But, no, exciting definitely outweighed everything else. She could feel herself getting wetter.

When she was unable to come up with another protest, he chuckled, sliding his hands higher up her thighs. "You're supposed to be a..." his mouth settled on her neck, teeth and lips biting lightly at her skin, "good," he nipped at her chin, "Christian," her lower lip, "girl." Then his mouth pressed to hers and his lips devoured her, moving fast and hard, taking and taking, leaving her breathless when he pulled away. "Think the parishioners would be shocked?"

She threw her head back with a laugh. "Maybe a little." Cupping his cheeks, she leaned down and kissed him as he shoved her dress up, fingers fumbling at her knickers, pushing them aside to get at what he wanted.

What she wanted him to have.

Pulling free of the kiss with a breathless moan, she gasped when his fingers finally touched her. "_I'm_ shocked," she admitted, raising an eyebrow at him as she rocked her hips into his hand, delighting in the warmth that spread through her at the rough caresses of his long fingers.

His dark brown eyes watched her, darting from her lips to her eyes to between her legs. "You're wet," he countered, grinning as he slid another finger into her folds, then leaned forward to better be able to thrust into her.

She ducked her head, grabbing onto his shoulders, holding onto him as she rode his hand, clenching tighter and tighter with each touch, each breath, each look he sent her way. His eyes couldn't stay off of her face even as they flitted down to her white, cotton knickers, to watch as his fingers entered her.

In, so deeply that it took her breath each time, and then slickly sliding out again, beginning a rhythm that she couldn't keep up with.

His mouth nibbled at her shoulder while his other hand held her hips still, occasionally drifting up to pinch a nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. "How long have you been wet, Rose?" His voice was low and deep, vibrating in her, making her whimper and clench down on his fingers even tighter.

He noticed and repeated the question.

"How long?"

"Oh, god. Since I came in here," she moaned, moving faster over him, still fighting with the disbelief that the Doctor was actually fingering her. Sliding his fingers into her wet folds, gasping and panting as he did so, obviously as affected as she was. "More, Doctor," she whimpered, moving faster as she tried to reach down to undo his trousers, but ended up grasping his thigh instead.

He slid another finger into her, three in all now, and slowed his thrusts. "And what would you have done if I weren't doing this for you?" Voice thick and halting, he used his other hand to wrap around her back, bringing her closer, moaning when her thigh brushed against the bulge in his trousers. His heated gaze landed on her face as his free hand threaded with hers. "Would you have used this... lovely hand of yours? The hand I hold?"

A little bit of excitement lilted his voice at that. She whimpered again and nodded.

"Oh, Rose." He breathed out a shuddering breath, hot and moist against her jaw and neck, making her shiver. Lifting her hand, he eyed her fingers, languidly continuing to stroke inside of her. "Have you done that before?" Eyes alight, he watched as she bit her lip and nodded again, not trusting her own voice. Lowering them, watching her under his brows, he asked, "Can I watch next time?"

Her pleasure, magnified by his words, spiraled out of control. She dug her fingernails into his thigh, feeling her orgasm approaching. "Only if I can watch you."

A grin split his face and he leaned forward to press his lips lightly to hers. "This body likes that idea." He kissed her hard, thrusting faster again, deeper, his thumb idly playing with her clit every few strokes. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and brought their threaded hands down between her legs.

Pushing her knickers aside even further, the backs of his fingers brushing over her clit, he grabbed her hand and raised two of her fingers, pressing them to her clit.

He was using her hand, her own fingertips, to rub her clit as he watched. "Will you come for me?"

Her body arched closer to his, back bowing, hips thrusting down and into his touch. Her panting breaths turned into deep-throated moans, her moans into rhythmic whimpers and whines, which turned into sounds that were but-weren't words as she tried to beg him to fuck her. To take her. To slide his cock inside of her and make her come. But all that came out was, "Please-- almost... wanna... need to...."

Releasing her hand, he slipped his into the low neckline of her dress and cupped her breast with a groan, finding and pinching her nipple. Her hand, still on her clit, slipped free, faltering for a moment, but she resumed its motion, unable to stop when he continued to pinch the taut peak. Each touch sent throbbing tugs of desire straight to where their hands were busy.

"Want you to come for me, Rose. Hard." Both of his hands left her body and she moaned in frustration, feeling the desire that was just starting to pinnacle, stall.

"Wanna come," she whimpered, shifting on his lap. Her own hands were still free, so she slipped her fingers inside of her folds, sliding them slickly into her center, arching into her own touch, thrusting her hips forward and gasping at the renewed pleasure, but it wasn't what she wanted.

The sound of a buckle and a belt jingling made her lower her eyes to the Doctor. "You will," he assured her.

That was what she wanted. Him. His hard cock, sliding deep inside her.

She groaned, just thinking about the feel of him. His eyes were on her hand, sliding quickly between her legs while his hands undid his trousers. She slowed her fingers when he took himself out, freeing his erection with a swift motion.

Another whimper escaped her when she saw his cock. Oh, it was hard indeed. And a decent size. Throbbing, her wet folds clenched as he stroked his hand slowly up and down his shaft, foreskin sliding along to obscure the tip, then back down again. His flesh, amidst all of that black cloth, stirred something in her.

Leaning forward, she lifted onto her knees, slipping her hand free of her own moisture. Lowering her mouth to his ear, she whispered, "Fuck me, Doctor."

The words were barely out of her mouth before his hands grasped her waist and lifted her up out of his lap. He steadied her on her feet, then spun her around toward the desk, bending her over it as he raised her dress out of his way. Cool air hit her arse and legs, no longer cradled by his warmth, and a delicious thrill went through her.

"Naughty, naughty," he murmured, leaning down over her, pressing his cock against her backside, rubbing his clothed body against hers. The feel of his hard cock resting on her arse, made her tingle in anticipation. "What would the god-fearing, upstanding citizens of this town think of you, Rose?"

She snickered, reaching around to grab his thigh. "Don't care." Papers and folders were shoved aside as she tried for better purchase under his rocking hips. Her sticky fingers fisted around a thin sheet, crinkling it up before tossing it aside.

"Tsk, tsk," he chided. She felt his fingers pull her knickers aside, and then the tip of him was at her entrance, pressing lightly against her wet folds, teasing her, taunting her, and she knew he was doing it on purpose. "You're making a mess... your knickers are soaked." He'd lined himself up, but was only rocking lightly into her. "Shall I punish you?"

"Yes," she begged, pressing back into him, gasping when he parted her folds just a little more. "Please."

He chuckled and thrust forward, sliding into her halfway, making her cry out in pleasure. Her body clenched, tightening on him, slipping him further out rather than more deeply in and she nearly cried at the loss.

But then the Doctor stopped his teasing and thrust all the way into her in one, rough stroke.

"Fuck," they hissed together.

Rose's fingers clenched on the papers and pencils that littered the desk while her intimate muscles clenched on his cock, making him groan and begin to move. He wasn't slow or steady as he began, he was rough and hard and awkward, hips bucking uncontrollably against her arse, sending her hips and pelvic bones slamming into the edge of the desk, but she managed to brace herself enough that it was more pleasurable than painful.

And the fact that he was so out of control made that pleasure skyrocket even higher.

"All right?" he asked, voice breathless and choppy.

"Yes..." she panted, then again, "yes... harder."

After a few thrusts, he was able to steady himself, developing a coarse rhythm that never really solidified. They were both too far gone for that to happen. His nails dug into her hips, holding her still while he thrust into her, slamming home with long, strong stokes at first.

Then shorter and shorter.

She gasped, clawing at the desk, trying to find purchase, but wasn't able to get a good grip. Voice rising with each thrust, she squeezed her eyes shut tight against the bright afternoon sunlight pouring through the bank of windows. Anyone could walk by and see them. Anyone could walk through the door and catch them.

Anyone could hear her as she screamed out in pleasure.

But, she didn't care. Not one iota. Not anymore. All she cared about right now was how much longer the Doctor could hold out before he came.

She wanted him to lose it quickly, to come hard, just as he wanted her to. She wanted to know that she had that effect on him, just as he had on her.

Reaching between her legs, she positioned her fingers at her entrance, grasping his slick cock with each pull free of her body, squeezing as much as she could in the small time she had him in hand.

"Any sins you'd like to confess?" he panted into her ear, hot breath wafting over her skin.

"Lust," she whimpered, voice rising in time with his thrusts. "Greed, 'cause I want more, Doctor." But then the gift of words left her and all she could manage was a scream when he brushed her hand out of the way to rub at her clit. Her orgasm slammed into her, taking her by surprise.

Hips bucking into the desk, bruising her skin and bones, she was sure, she clenched down on him uncontrollably, seeking more, wanting more, milking his cock of every inch he could thrust inside of her as she screamed his name, fingers fisting into her palms.

"Fuck, Rose." And then, a second later, he was slamming into her, no rhythm, no pace, just hard, unrestrained thrusts. He pounded into her, balls slapping against her arse, making her whimper as pleasure continued to roll through her. Wildly, he stroked harder and faster until finally--

Finally.

He grunted out a few harsh sounds, and she imagined him baring his teeth as he bucked against her, cock beginning to spasm. His warm seed pumped into her in throbbing pulses as his hips continued to rock and jerk against her.

Leaning over her, he dropped his whole weight onto her back, breathing out a long exhale.

Exhausted, but able to withstand his weight thanks to the desk beneath her, she gave him a minute, liking the feel of him on her, liking the warm weight of him holding her down. Liking his hot, sweaty body over hers. She just wished she were facing him.

He shifted a minute later, sucking in a breath and lifting himself up, dragging his hands along her hips and shifting so that his softened cock slipped free of her. The warmth of him inside her gone, she felt disappointment pour through her. But then his hands were on her waist, and she was being pulled backward.

Landing on his lap, she blinked back dizziness and cuddled into him in the big chair, ignoring the wetness seeping from her, ignoring her tired, aching muscles, and just enjoyed the hard planes of his body as he wrapped his arms around her, looking fully sated.

"Forgive me, father," she snickered, resting her head against his chest, "for I have sinned."

Chuckling, he raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. "I'll say." His arms tightened around her, smile fading into a look of contentment. "Definitely don't fancy myself a god," he murmured, lips brushing against her temple.

"Mm," she agreed, letting him believe that for the time being. He might not see it, but it was there, and she could live with it. For now. Tracing a finger down his collar, she frowned. "Why now?"

"Hmm?" he rumbled, chest barely rising and falling as he distractedly ran the backs of his fingers down her arm.

They both needed a shower, and soon. She hated when real life intruded. "Why'd you suddenly feel the need to seduce me?"

Pulling back a ways, he considered her question. "Always wanted to-- always wanted you, just never took a chance. Decided it was time to." He kissed her lightly, just a quick press of his lips to hers. "You're beautiful, Rose. I couldn't help myself any longer." Tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly, he glanced at the ceiling, searching for more reasons. "Just needed to, I guess."

Rose stared at him for a moment, eyebrows raised.

Sighing, he dropped back into the chair. "I could see through your dress when you crossed the room."

Dropping her head to his shoulder, she burst out laughing.


End file.
